Villains In Dreams
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: DeeDee and Dexter each meet their respective idols, and they each help their respective idols defeat a villain. Please review!


Villains In Dreams  
by Martial Arts Master  
Dexter and all related characters are copyrighted by Cartoon Network and Hanna-Barbara Studios. I made up Nefariesta and Lightnington, though. Now, the story'll begin.  
  
***  
  
DeeDee's day had went well. DeeDee was doing ok in school, as usual. She had gotten in some playtime with her friends, as usual, and had gone in and played in her little brother Dexter's laboratory. Another average day in the life of DeeDee. Now, she was in bed.  
"I hope I have a good dream," she said to herself. "It oughta spice up my life."  
Then she closed her eyes. Pretty soon, DeeDee was fast asleep.  
  
Dexter's day had went well. Dexter had, of course, gotten straight A+'s in school, but had as usual tied with his rival Mandark, who had also gotten A+'s. Dexter's dream was to someday humiliate that jerk Mandark. But Dexter knew that such a day was far off and must be worked hard to achieve. But Dexter _would_ achieve it. This he vowed. As for the rest of his day, he had as usual been testing new theories, and as usual he had a hard time kicking his sister DeeDee out of his laboratory. Geez, his older sister could be so _dumb_ sometimes.  
"Well, at least the dream I'll have tonight will calm me," Dexter said. Dexter had read Sigmund Freud's "On Dreams" book and had fully comprehended the nature of dreams, although Dexter didn't quite believe that _all_ dreams were wish fulfillment.  
"Better not think of that now," Dexter said, and closed his eyes. It took him a little longer to get to sleep than DeeDee had, but eventually he did manage to fall asleep.  
  
The next thing DeeDee was aware of was that it was nighttime, and she was in a barren wasteland. There were still some flowers, so obviously it had not been a wasteland long.  
DeeDee heard someone breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Good, it worked," a voice said from behind her. "I was afraid my magic wasn't powerful enough."  
DeeDee turned around.  
"Who's there?" she asked, but then she saw who was there. And she couldn't believe her eyes. For there, standing right in front of her, was the Pony Puff Princess, DeeDee's idol.  
"Oh wow, I don't believe it!" DeeDee said, running and hugging the pony. "You're my idol! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you in person, Pony Puff Princess!" (Author's Note: If you wanna know who the Pony Puff Princess is, watch the "Decode of Honor" episode. The Pony Puff Princess is the pony that's in DeeDee's imagination throughout the episode.) The Pony Puff Princess beamed.  
"Not only did my magic work, it brought me a fan of mine! I guess my magic is stronger than I thought!" she replied.  
DeeDee was confused.  
"I think you better explain things from the beginning," DeeDee said.  
  
The next thing Dexter knew, he was in a metal room. There was someone else in the room, too, and when Dexter saw who it was, Dexter could not believe his eyes. For there, right in front of him, stood his idol, Action Hank. Action Hank had a machine next to him, and he was raising his arm and smiling in victory.  
"All right, it worked!" Action Hank said.  
"Action Hank, you are my idol!" Dexter said. But then he was confused.  
"But I thought you were just an actor," he continued.  
Now Action Hank looked confused. Then realization washed over his face.  
"Maybe in your world I'm just a television character, but in my world I'm as real as it gets," Action Hank replied.  
"My world?" Dexter asked, surprised. "I think some explanations are in order."  
  
Meanwhile, back where DeeDee and Pony Puff Princess were, Pony Puff Princess began explaining things to DeeDee.  
"You see, there are many worlds, not just yours," she began. "My world used to be one of happiness, beauty, and joy. Life is carefree, and evil was scarce."  
Then the Pony Puff Princess's expression darkened.  
"But then an evil sorceress appeared," she continued. "Her name was Nefariesta, and it still is. She has the ability to control the powers of darkness."  
"Ooh, scary," DeeDee said, genuinely amazed.  
"She shrouded this whole world in darkness, and now the only things that grow are those that grow in the night," Pony Puff Princess said.  
"That explains why there are only a few plants," DeeDee said.  
"Exactly," Pony Puff Princess said.  
"But what's that got to do with ME?" DeeDee asked.  
"There's an ancient prophecy that says that when a woman of darkness takes over the world, she will be defeated by an innocent human child," Pony Puff Princess replied. "There are no human children in this world, so I had to use a magic spell to randomly bring a human child here. It was by TOTAL FREAK ACCIDENT that I brought a fan of mine here."  
"Well don't you worry," DeeDee said. "We'll make sure that nasty Nefariesta doesn't mess up anything else."  
  
"Meanwhile, back where Dexter and Action Hank were, Action Hank began his explanation.  
"You see," he began, "This world is a mirror of your own world, but in this world I'm real. I usually have no problem stopping evil villains. As you know, I'm very strong and quick, and I usually kick their butts."  
"That's for sure!" Dexter agreed.  
"But now this new villain named Lightnington has popped up, and every time I've tried to fight him, he kicks MY butt."  
"But how?" Dexter asked, amazed. "You're Action Hank! I thought you could never be defeated!"  
"If only that were so," Action Hank said, sighing. "But Lightnington is different from the others. He's dressed in an all-black superhero-style suit, except he's got a yellow lightning bolt design down the middle."  
"Lightnington got his name because has the ability to completely control electricity, and therefore lightning," Action Hank continued. "Every time he commits some petty theft crime, and every time I subsequently face him in battle, he just shocks me with electricity, or blows me off my feet with lightning bolts."  
"But what's that got to do with ME?" Dexter asked.  
"I went to a scientist who's currently left this building," Action Hank replied. "He built a machine designed to teleport a randomly selected genius from a world different from this one, and you were selected. I needed a genius to help me figure out how to negate Lightnington's electricity."  
"Hmm...I know just how to do it!" Dexter exclaimed.  
  
In the world DeeDee had been transported to by Pony Puff Princess's magic, a black portal suddenly appeared in mid-air.  
"Ooh, what's that?" DeeDee asked, curious.  
Pony Puff Princess gasped.  
"Nefariesta is coming here! That's how she usually travels!" Pony Puff Princess said, trembling.  
Sure enough, a woman garbed in black stepped out of the portal, and the portal closed. Obviously this was Nefariesta. She looked at DeeDee.  
"So THIS is the child that's supposed to defeatme according to the prophecy?" Nefariesta asked incredulously. "She doesn't look like much to me."  
"You're the one who's made Pony Puff Princess's world like this, you big meanie!" DeeDee said angrily.  
Nefariesta laughed.  
"Meanie? That's the best insult you can come up with?" Nefariesta asked. "Well, it doesn't matter, as I'm going to destroy you anyway."  
"You leave her ALONE!" Pony Puff Princess said angrily, jumping in front of DeeDee.  
"Then you'll be the first to die," Nefariesta said. She raised her arms, and black spirits whirled into the air. They lifted Pony Puff Princess into the air, and they began draining the life force out of her.  
"Stop that!" DeeDee told the spirits. "Now come on, you don't wanna do that."  
Pony Puff Princess stopped screaming. Apparently the spirits had stopped sucking her life force out.  
"Why not?" one of the spirits asked.  
"Because it's wrong to do something like that," DeeDee said.  
The other spirit said, "You know, she's right! It IS wrong!"  
"What are you doing?" Nefariesta asked. "I control the powers of darkness! You're supposed to obey me!"  
"Not anymore," the two spirits said. They advanced on Nefariesta.  
"No...no! Get back!" Nefariesta commanded.  
But it was too late. The spirits had caught up to her, and they eventually sucked all of her life force out, leaving her dead. Then they disappeared, having gone back to where they came from.  
"I wonder why they changed their minds so quickly," DeeDee said.  
"I think they were looking for an excuse to kill Nefariesta anyway, having hated working for her, and you gave them that excuse, so you in a way defeated Nefariesta, fulfilling the prophecy," Pony Puff Princess explained.  
"Now my world will slowly revert back to its normal state, thanks to you," she continued.  
"No problem," DeeDee said.  
"I'll have to return you to your own world now," Pony Puff Princess said.  
"Oh no, please don't!" DeeDee said, pleading. "I wanna get to know you better."  
Now Pony Puff Princess got a sad look on her face.  
"I'm sorry, but it's time for you to wake up in your own world now," she said, and everything dissolved as DeeDee woke up in her own bed...  
  
Dexter had finally finished his invention. It was a suit made entirely out of rubber.  
"As you may know, rubber does not conduct electricity," Dexter explained. "So a suit made entirely out of rubber will make you nigh-invulnerable."  
"You're a genius!" Action Hank said, shaking Dexter's hand. "But why only NIGH-invulnerable?"  
"Because the suit, to allow you to breathe, doesn't cover your face," Dexter explained. "So if Lightnington zaps you in the face, you'll still be defeated."  
"I don't think he's that smart," Action Hank said optimistically. He shook Dexter's hand again.  
"I'm glad I brought you to my world," Action Hank said.  
Dexter beamed. He could hardly believe his fortune. Here he was, having probably just helped out his hero!  
"I'm happy to be of service!" Dexter said.  
Suddenlyt they heard screaming.  
"That sounds like it's coming from the bank!" Action Hank exclaimed. He moved as if about to run off, but Dexter interrupted him for a moment.  
"Can I go with you?" he asked.  
Action Hank thought about that request for a second.  
"Well, you did invent this suit, so I guess it's ok," Action Hank said. He picked up Dexter, ran out of the building, and ran to the bank.  
At the bank, Lightnington had just run out of the bank with bags of cash in his hand. Then he saw Dexter and Action Hank. He ignored Dexter.  
"Well if it isn't Action Hank, wearing some fancy suit," Lightnington said.  
"Let's rumble!" Action Hank said, setting Dexter down.  
"Gladly!" Lightnington said, sending a bolt of lightning. It bounced off of Action Hank's suit and hit Lightnington, knocking him into a brick wall.  
"Hey, what gives?" Lightnington asked. He then sent a stream of electricity at Action Hank, but Action Hank wasn't even fazed by it.  
"Now, a fair fight!" Action Hank said, leaping to where Lightnington was.  
Lightnington, frustrated, threw a punch at him, but Action Hank grabbed his arm and tossed him into the air. Action Hank jumped up and caught him, only to slam him into the ground, knocking him unconscious.  
"Wow, that was so cool!" Dexter said.  
"If it wasn't for your suit it wouldn't have been possible," Action Hank said. "You have the makings of a real hero!"  
"Wow, that's high praise indeed, coming from _you_!" Dexter exclaimed.  
Without warning, Action Hank picked up Dexter and brought him back to the room in the building with the machine.  
"What's going on?" Dexter said.  
"I have to return you to your world," Action Hank said.  
"Awwwww," Dexter said in disappointment. "I thought I'd get a chance to really get to know you better."  
"Just take a look at any hero in your world, and you _will_ know me," Action Hank said, turning on the machine. Dexter woke up in his own bed...  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
